Freddy Krueger (Ultimately Exaggerated)
Summary Freddy Krueger is an entity who is effectively unstoppable within dreams, but is not very strong in the real world. He is described as a "nightmare-demon", an evil force that invades dreams and kills people through them. You'd do well to be wary of his presence, for you never know when he'll invade your dreams... Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | Varies (The more powerful the dream, the greater Freddy's own power becomes) Name: Freddy Krueger Origin: Unknown (Seems to exist transfictionally) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Nightmare Demon Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics | Reality Warping, Can transform into any being, surface, material, or element at will, Dream Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Immortality (Type 8. Will exist as long as there are people who fear him), Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Invisibility, Intangibility, Can possess people in the real world (This grants him increased Durability, Telekinesis, Fire Manipulation, Teleportation and minor Transmutation), Subjective Unity (Is stated to be the essence of every dream that ever was, is, and will be), Meta-Concept Physiology (Exists as the foreign idea of fear, embodying horror itself in such an incomprehensible manner that lies outside of the normal mindscape), Killing Intent (By exerting his pure and absolute bloodlust, Freddy can make others utterly afraid of him, sometimes to the point of death, through stress or otherwise), and whatever Freddy wants (though what he can have depends on the dream he is in) Attack Potency: Street Level | Varies (The more powerful the dream, the greater Freddy's own power becomes. Seems to have no height on how much power he can draw from a dream). Able to ignore durability through various means. Speed: Peak Human | Patapresent (Is the essence of every dream that ever was, is, and will be, across all fictional worlds, with no exceptions) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Varies (The more powerful the dream, the greater Freddy's own power becomes) Striking Strength: Street Class | Varies (The more powerful the dream, the greater Freddy's own power becomes) Durability: Street Level | Varies (The more powerful the dream, the greater Freddy's own power becomes. Has the ability to change his durability) Stamina: Superhuman | Limitless Range: Standard melee range | Entire dream world, at any point in space-time Standard Equipment: His glove, which is enhanced with Absolute Slicing, Durability Negation, Concept Destruction, Omnicide, and every other destructive/offensive power Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: His powers are typically restricted to the Dream World. As previously mentioned, if his remains are resurfaced, he can be "revived" in the real world, more than likely, with his claws. In the real world, he has superhuman strength and stamina, but is highly vulnerable to holy water, and crosses. Powers like his transmutation rely on his understanding of his opponent's fears or how frightened they are. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Doesn't really have any concrete techniques. Considering his nature, he can use virtually any technique, which, again, depends on what kind of dream he is in. The techniques and powers he gets from being in a dream are designed specifically to counter his target in every way possible. For example, if he were to enter Goku's dream, he would have needle-related attacks to take him out. Another example: if the target possesses a weakness to magic, Freddy will gain the magic necessary to defeat them. I could give more examples, but you probably get the general idea by now. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Humanlike Category:Reality Warpers Category:Transformation Category:Mind Manipulation Category:Immortality Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Category:Characters Category:Freddy Krueger Category:Exaggerated Category:KingPin0422's Profiles